Web-based services include files that are located on web servers along with data that is stored in databases. For example, there are a large number of servers located within different networks to handle the traffic that is directed to the service. Managing the deployment and operations of the online service that includes a large number of servers is a time consuming process that requires a large operations staff that is subject to human error.